Spirit Force Revelations: Nights of Azure 2 Bride of the New Moon
by Ace Neptune
Summary: Ace and Spirit Force land on a mysterious world where nighttime has become eternal and dangerous monsters known as fiends roam and prey onto humanity. Will Ace find the way to restore Luna's power here or will the moon demon stand in his way?
1. Chapter 1

The Half Demon, The Scientist, and The Paladin

As Spirit Force flew the lanes between they came across a world that had a blue moon shining over it as Luna felt a strong connection to her power there.

"What is it, Luna?" Ace asked.

"I don't know but...when I look at that blue moon, I feel a strong connection to it." Luna said as she shook a bit.

"I see, we may be able to find some answers there. Anna, can you bring us down?" Ace asked.

"Of course. I'll land in the pier there." Anna said as she set down the Spirit Celsius down on a body of water near a dock. "Let's be careful everyone, I'm getting strong readings of demonic energy coming from here, let's be on your guard."

"Alright, thanks Anna." Ace said as everyone exited the ship.

"This is weird, where are the townsfolk?" Lin asked as the group saw there wasn't a single soul in sight.

"Lin's right, what could have happened here to cause the townsfolk to disappear?" Rutee asked.

"People no longer live in this ruined city, now it is just a dwelling for the fiends." A deep female voice said as the group turned to see a light blue haired woman in a blue regal like outfit with a black mask over her right eye as she levitated off the ground and towards the group.

"Fiends?" Ace asked.

"Ah, X and Zero. It's been a while since that incident with Dragon." the girl said in a cheery tone. "And who are your new friends?"

"Christophorus? What are you doing here?" X asked.

"You know her, X?" Ryu asked.

"Yes. She was called here by the Color Gods during the Ultron Sigma incident when Dragon snagged the Infinity Stones for himself." X said.

"That is correct~. I would like to welcome you to my world, but we should get straight to business. Do you remember Arnice?" Christophorus asked.

"That half-demon girl that was with you, right?" Zero asked.

"Yes, after we returned here, Arnice lost control of her demon half and has been rampaging across the world as a pure-blood demon. She has also lost her emotions and memories." Christophorus explained. "And I must say, you and Zero have changed in appearance since our last encounter." She said in a cheerful voice.

"I see, is there anything we can do to help?" X asked.

"Not at the moment, no. But for right now, you should look for Aluche and Camilla, two people I met while wandering through this city. Until then...farewell~." Christophorus said before she disappeared.

"She was certainly...interesting." Kohaku said.

"You'll get used to her after a while. For now we should look for these people she mentioned." X said.

"Right. Though I don't think that's gonna be easy." Lin said as everyone saw two girls fighting off shadow like creatures, one had blood red hair and heterochromic eyes, and the other had dark green hair and a monocle over her left eye..

"Those must be the fiends Christophorus mentioned, we must help them!" Philia said as the group ran over to assist.

"People? And there are Nephilims among them? Interesting." The green haired woman muttered to herself as she shot at the creatures with an assault rifle in her hand. "Aluche!"

"Right!" The red haired girl said as she slashed through more of the creatures at great speed.

"Not bad. I'm impressed." Leon said as he used dragon swarm on another group.

"Although she could at least wear more clothing to cover her chest a bit." Rutee said as she used Ice Tornado on another group.

"We're wearing swimsuits and you don't seem to be complaining!" Aya retorted as she threw a couple of throwing knives at more of the monsters.

"Touche." Rutee said as she used Tidal Wave on the rest of the monsters as the group walked over to the mysterious duo.

"Thanks for your help, my name is Aluche Anatori, a Holy Knight of Curia." Aluche said as she introduced herself.

"And I am Camilla Alucard, a researcher who studies fiends and demons." Camilla said.

"Fiends… Are they what those creatures we just fought were?" Philia asked.

"You are correct, priestess. That is the form a human or animal takes when they touch the blue blood." Camilla said as everyone had a confused look on their faces. "I can see you are confused by this, allow me to give you the full story. 800 years ago, the world was threatened by the Eternal Night which was caused by the Nightlord the most powerful demon that ever existed on this world, but he was eventually defeated by the first saint, Ludegert, defeated him. But as she dealt the final, his essence, the blue blood rained down onto the world and anyone whether it be from inanimate objects to living beings, they would be turned into ruthless creatures that would prey upon humanity. 800 years after, the Nightlord returned but was defeated by the legendary half-demon Arnice, but it seems the Eternal Night has returned once more. That blue moon is a sign of the Eternal Night's return." She said as she pointed to the sky and the group looked up to see half of a blue moon.

"Wow, I didn't think the demons of this world would be so ruthless." Emil said.

"Indeed, now come. I know of a place where you can all rest for the time being." Camilla said as Aluche and the group followed her to a huge hotel. "This hotel was once used by Curia, it is Hotel Eterna. They left me in charge of this place, so I propose we use it as our base of operations. Oh my, looks like we have a guest." She said as the group saw a blonde haired woman in armor standing in front of it.

"Rue!" Aluche called out as the blonde haired woman turned to the group and Aluche ran up to her.

"Is that really you, Al…? I thought you were dead…" Rue said in disbelief.

"I'm alive and well! But why are you here, Rue?" Aluche asked.

"I leaked info that you'd be here, of course." Camilla said as she and the group walked up.

"Is she a friend of yours, Aluche?" Ace asked.

"Yup. Everyone, this is my friend, Ruenheid Ariarhod." Aluche said.

"It is an honor to meet you all, but please...call me Rue." Ruenheid said before turning to Aluche. "Also, you big dummy! Just how worried do you think I've been?! If you were okay, you should have told me!"

"Eh?! When would I have the time to.." Aluche started.

"J-Just shut up! I'm...I'm just so glad you're okay, Al.." Ruenheid said as she crossed her arms and looked away while Aluche scratched the back of her head. "..So, where's Lilia?!"

"You don't know either…? I have no idea, to be honest. Where could she have gotten to?" Aluche asked.

"If your other friend is missing, we can help you look for her." Anna said.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Aluche said.

"But first we should all head inside and take a breather, please come in." Carmilla said as the group entered the building as Emil and Marta stayed behind as Ace tried to patch through the comm to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, are you there?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, though I'd appreciate keeping it down. We don't want the workers here to hear us." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd? Is that you?" Emil asked in a low voice.

"Emil? So Hope was right. You really are back." Lloyd said.

"I'm here as well." Marta said. "We heard from Ace that you guys have been traveling across different worlds. How's that been?"

"Very well. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff we've seen." Lloyd said.

"We can kinda relate to that a bit. We saw a whole bunch of crazy stuff on a different world where we first met Ace and the others." Emil said.

"Yeah, when you and the others disappeared, we traveled all over Aselia to look for you, but we were unable to find you. We're just glad you and everyone else are alright." Marta said.

"We're glad to see you're doing well on your end, too." Lloyd said. "So, Emil. If you're there, does that mean…"

"Not quite. Richter volunteered to stay behind and hold the door to the demonic realm." Emil said.

"That's good to hear. He may have been an enemy, but he's a good guy at heart. I guess you would know that better than anyone." Lloyd said.

"I guess so. Tell everyone we said hi, and be careful." Emil said.

"We will. See you guys around." Lloyd said.

"Well, it was nice to hear from him again, huh?" Marta asked.

"Yeah, thanks for patching us through to him, Ace." Emil said.

"It's no problem, let's head inside and take a break for a bit." Ace said as the three walked into the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

The search for Lilliana

The group was shown around the hotel and decided to rest for a bit before heading back out to look for Aluche's other friend, Liliana.

Ace got up and yawned as he noticed Luna was missing and decided to look for her. As he searched for Luna, he unexpectedly bumped into Carmilla.

"Oh! Dr. Camilla, my apologies." Ace said as he bowed.

"It is quite alright, and please, call me Carmilla." Carmilla said in her normal cold voice. "You know, you and brothers intrigue me greatly."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"Because you three are Nephilims which are half-demon and half-angel, which are quite unique in this world." Carmilla said. "But enough of that, I don't want to cause you three to be concerned. Off you go now."

"Alright, thank you." Ace said as he continued his search for Luna and found her on the roof. "There you are. Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'm just thinking, that's all." Luna said.

"Is it about the rest of the Olympos XII?" Ace asked as he approached.

"Yeah, I just hope they're all safe, with the titans free, they have to keep moving in order to avoid them." Luna said.

"Right, but don't forget this my and others fight as well, so you're not alone. And I promise I will do everything I can to get your power back." Ace assured.

"Thanks, Ace." Luna said as she and Ace walked back down to see the others in the lobby.

"Does anyone else notice that it should be daytime by now?" Aya asked.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed. There have been rumors of a blue moon getting skinnier and skinnier till it became a new moon." Aluche said.

"This may be a sign that the end is near, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now we need to find Liliana." Carmilla said.

"Alright...Let's go!" Aluche said.

"Any information helps, so come back when you've found something so we can discuss it." Carmilla said. "Also Aluche, so far you can only go out for short periods of time, so come back when you're near your limit."

"Alright. Let's start by checking out the city, see if we can find anything." Ace suggested.

"Right." Aluche said as she, Ruenheid, and the group exited the hotel and headed to the city.

"Right, Lilia was last seen right around here. Let's explore a little and see what we can find." Aluche said as she and the group looked at the church and walked up to it as a familiar voice spoke up.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Half-Blood. And a pleasure to see you and your friends again, X." Christophorus said as the group turned to see her as she looked at Aluche. "Fascinating. You are quite the rare breed. My name is Christophorus. I am a pure-blood demon." She said as she curtsied and introduced herself to Aluche. "It would appear we are all searching for someone, yes?"

"We're searching for a friend of hers, have you seen a priestess in white clothing by any chance?" Philia asked.

"Besides you, I did see a priestess head to the east, though I'm not sure it's the one you're looking for. Until we meet again." Christophorus said before she warped away.

"That was interesting, shall we move on?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Aluche said as the group continued their way through the city as the ground began to shake as they saw something move through the ground before jumping over them as the group saw it was a giant fish fiend.

"It's huge! How can we defeat something this big?" Aluche asked.

"Calm down, if we make it run into these barrels of oil, then we can use fire attacks to light up the oil that's on him." Lin said.

"Here it comes!" Aya said as it charged towards the group before they dodged out of the way as it crashed into one of the piles of barrels.

"Gotcha, Phoenix Blast!" Stahn yelled as he launched a fireball in the shape of a Phoenix at the fiend, causing the oil to light up as it burned the monster.

"Nicely done." Carmilla said as she fired a charged bullet at it, damaging it further.

"From the land of the living, I call upon thee in the land of the dead, to unleash thy fury of thunder…" Philia chanted. "Indignation!" She yelled as a huge lightning bolt struck down on the monster, finishing it off.

"Hey, look at the moon!" Rutee called out as the group looked up to see the dark part of the moon go back a bit, showing a bit more of the blue moon.

"Do you think it has to do with the monster we just defeated?" Ryu asked.

"Possibly, but for now we should return to the hotel, Aluche isn't looking too good." Cammilla said as the group saw her holding her chest in pain where her heart is while holding a pocket watch in the other.

2 hours later

Ace and Luna were currently sitting on a couch in the lobby as the comm went off showing it was David.

"David? What's wrong?" Ace asked.

"Sorry. Anyway… Two pieces of good news and...some bad news." David said.

"What's the good news?" Luna asked.

"Okay. First piece of news, we just rescued Kaede. Second, the V3 cast is back together again." David said.

"Thank goodness. And the bad?" Ace asked.

"Ty was attacked by the Titans. His team is in bad shape." David said.

"What?!" Ace asked in shock as he stood up. "Dammit! Do you want me to come back?"

"Calm down. There's no need to panic. We can manage things on our end for now, but I would appreciate if Luna gets her power back as soon as possible." David said.

"Don't worry, I will. I'll also have Mari transport Medical Supplies…" Ace started.

"You're such a worrywart. You do remember we have healers on our end, right?" David asked.

"Oh...right. My bad. Sorry." Ace said. "Alright, I'll get Luna's power back ASAP, I promise. I'd tell you to be careful, but you are the wielder of Masakado. So there's no need to worry."

"Plus, thanks to Ceresmon's fruit, everyone can pretty much fight them now, provided they're strong enough." David said.

"That's right." Ace said. "Anyway, just be careful, and give everyone my regards."

"Right. See you around." David said as he hung up.

"Alright. Let's turn in, and head out tomorrow." Ace said.

"Alright!" Luna said as she followed Ace to their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Descendant of Lorelai, The Oracle Knight, and The Necromancer

The next day, the group was currently planning a way to try and find Liliana quickly.

"Dr. Carmilla, is there anyway we can speed up our search for Liliana?" Kohaku asked.

"Hmm, let's see.. Actually...there are a few Shikigami that have gone missing in the city. They either got lost after trying to flee from fiends, or they were destroyed. I can't guarantee this, but there's a chance that one of them might have gotten their hands on info about Liliana. We should locate their whereabouts and save them if necessary." Camilla said.

"Alright, we'll make that our top priority to rescue them. Is that alright with you, Aluche?" Ace asked.

"Of course, anything to try and find Liliana." Aluche said.

"Then let's head out and look for them." Ruenheid said as she, Aluche, and the group exited the hotel and started their search in the city for the Shikigami.

As the group traversed through the city, they found two of the Shikigami surrounded by harpy fiends.

"There they are, but it looks like they're surrounded!" Kor said.

"Then let's clean up, and send these fiends packing!" Hisui said as he shot three air bullets at one of the fiends, destroying it.

The group eventually cleared out the rest of the fiends as the two Shikigami thanked them before heading back to the hotel. The group continued on through the city to the storage facility where the third Shikigami was last seen as they saw Christophorus with a thinking expression.

"Christophorus! What are you doing?" Aluche asked.

"Oh, it's you… I can feel Her presence." Christophorus said.

"Her…?" Saaya asked.

"...Pay no mind to my ramblings. Just be mindful of the pained screams ringing out through the night." Christophorus said before disappearing again.

"She's quite an interesting character, you sure have met some strange people, X." Axl said.

"You have no idea." X said as the group continued on and found the last Shikigami surrounded by two large fiends.

The group charged in and managed to rescue the last Shikigami after dealing with the fiends and decided to head back to the hotel before Spade sensed someone.

"Watch out!" Spade yelled as he blocked a blade strike from a woman. She had short blue hair, a blue tunic, a short black cape with gold linings, and mismatched leggings that seemed mechanical, and two weird weapons with a blade and arrow installed.

"Accursed Half-Demon! Return Ruenheid to me!" The girl said before she teleported.

"The Lourdes Order, eh…? Not on my watch!" Aluche said as the girl appeared again to strike before being blocked by Ace.

"Why do you defend her, she's a Half-Demon!" The girl said.

"So what? Half-Demon or not, she's our comrade, and we're going to help her and Ruenheid find their friend no matter what!" Ace said.

"Then I'll just have to…" The girl started before a knife zipped passed her.

"That knife…" Guy muttered.

"What was it you were going to say, "killed?" A voice asked sarcastically as three figures familiar to Guy stepped out of the shadows. The first figure had short red hair, an outfit similar to the one Mari made for Genis, and a sword strapped to the back of his waist. The second figure had mid-length light brown hair, glasses over his red eyes, a blue colonel uniform with two tail coats flowing behind, blue gloves that went up to his elbows, and dark blue boots with gold linings that went up a bit to his thighs. The final figure in the middle had dark brown hair that was a bit longer than the second figures as it went over her right eye, a uniform with a large collar that bears her shoulders, and matching gloves that went up her arms with white gloves attached, maroon colored stockings with hidden knives attached, white heels, and a spear tip shaped rod in her hand.

"Luke, Tear, Jade!" Guy said in surprise to see his comrades there.

"Are they friends of yours, Guy?" Ace asked.

"Yup, these are the people I told you about that are from my world." Guy said.

"Let's save the pleasantries for later after we take care of this." The one known as Jade said as he pushed up his glasses before summoning a spear.

"Fine then, anyone who supports Half-Demons must be destroyed!" The girl said as her left eye glowed.

"She must've been affected by the blue blood, we're gonna have to knock her out, so you can drain it from her, Aluche!" Lin said.

"Right!" Aluche said.

(Tales of the Abyss-Awkward Justice)

"O flames of hell, cremate my enemies in a cage of fire...Infernal Prison!" Jade chanted as a red glyph appeared underneath the girl as four pillars of fire launched out and trapped her, damaging her a couple of times.

"O melody beckoning toward the abyss. Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze." Tear sang as a dark ripple appeared underneath the girl as bubbles appeared underneath her, causing her to weaken from it.

"You're mine!" Luke said as he activated his Mystic Arte. "Aaaaaah! Now...Die!" He yelled as strands of light whirled around him before he put his hands forward as an orb of light appeared in his hands as it damaged the girl (Radiant Howl).

Aluche went over and drank the blue blood from the girl as she fell unconscious as the group decided to bring her back to the hotel.

At the Hotel, Guy explained his situation to Luke, Tear, and Jade, as they nodded in understanding.

"Well, at least you're safe, Guy. Thanks for watching over him, Ace." Luke said.

"It's no trouble at all. Any friend of Guy is a friend of ours." Ace said.

"Still, though, we're glad you're safe, Guy." Tear said.

"Well since we're here, you can count on us as members of your group Ace Neptune." Jade said.

"Glad to have you all aboard." Ace said.


	4. Chapter 4

A Shocking Reunion

The group learned the girl's name is Veruschka, who is from the same order as Ruenheid and a Half-Demon as well, and agrees to help them look for Liliana. Their next destination is the Academy where Aluche, Ruenheid, and Liliana grew up together, so the group immediately heads out to the forest where the Academy is located, in hope of searching for Liliana.

"How long has it been since you've been to the Academy, Aluche?" Stoj asked.

"Two years I think, but there's no one around." Aluche said.

"Maybe not people, but most likely fiends. Shall we get started?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Aluche said as a large scream was heard. "What the hell?"

"Whatever that scream came from, the fiends are running away from it." Al said as the group noticed a couple of fiends fleeing the grounds.

The group continued their way through the grounds and as they entered the main building.

"Oh my! What pretty little boys and girls we have here!" A female voice said as the group turned to see a humanoid, purple-skinned, pureblood demon with arachnid traits standing before them.

"Who are you?" Tear asked as she drew her rod.

"Oh, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Vallderossa. I am a pureblood member of the Dark Blood tribe." Vallderossa said as she introduced herself.

"What does a pureblood demon like you want with us?" Ruenheid asked as she drew her claymore.

"You see I'm in quite a bind, all I want is to see you all anguish and suffer. Especially your Half-Demon friend there." Vallderossa said as she pointed to Aluche. "So I brought a little ingredient to spice things up!" She said as a figure walked up behind Vallderossa, causing Aluche to widened her eyes in shock.

"Captain Muveil?!" Aluche asked in shock.

Muveil had long purple hair, a knight uniform, and raven-like traits on the left side of her body.

"Hahaha! What a delicious expression!" Vallderossa said as she laughed before turning to Muveil. "Now, my little Muveil… Make her understand… What true despair feels like!" She said before warping away.

"Aluche, I understand what it feels like to suffer as a half-demon." Muveil said.

"No… This can't be!" Aluche said in denial.

"When I became a demon, I was finally free! I feel like a whole new person!" Muveil said.

"Please, don't make me fight you!" Aluche said.

"Come to me, my friend." Muveil said as she summoned a sword before the group stood in front of Aluche.

"You may have been Aluche's captain, but there is no way we will let you hurt her! We promised to help her search for Liliana, and there's no way we're gonna stop now!" Kohaku said as Rondeau evolved into Philia.

"Fine then. Show me the strength of your resolve then!" Muveil said.

(CSOTN-Blood Relations)

"Rising Phoenix!" Kohaku yelled as she jumped into the air and performed a downward kick a phoenix made of fire appeared over her as she hit Muveil, dealing damage.

"Please come back to your senses, Captain!" Aluche said.

"I'm sorry, but it seems the blue blood has fully taken control of her. We have no choice." Lin said as she fired two flare shots at Muveil.

Aluche went in for a sword strike before Muveil jumped up to a higher level of the ruined building.

"Your half-demon powers have certainly made you stronger, Aluche. But if you were to become a demon like me, you'd grow even stronger! You always looked up to me, right? You wanted to surpass me. If you become a demon, that dream can become a reality!" Muveil said.

"I will never become a demon!" Aluche said.

"She's right, if you have that much power, it would eventually lead to you betraying your comrades, some people do not wish for that no matter how promising the offer is." Jade said.

"Pity. It's only a matter of time though. The moment you became a half-demon, any hope of you turning into a normal human vanished into thin air. Eventually, your friends will come to despise you, and the people you love will be torn away from you. That is your inescapable fate. Come. Let us all fall together down the path of darkness! I'm the only one who can understand your suffering. Your pain." Muveil said.

"Divine Streak!" Stoj called out as she fired a beam of light towards Muveil, causing her to flee.

"Look, Aluche. Half-demon or not, it's like I said before, we're comrades no matter what. Right?" Ace asked.

"Right. Thanks, Ace." Aluche said.

"It's best we return to the inn, don't worry we can continue our exploration after we rest a bit." Luke said.

"My my, how mature of you, Luke." Jade said nonchalantly.

"You really like to be a big jerk don't you?" Luke asked as the group headed back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Plan to deal with the Moon Queen

The group resumed their search through the academy the next day, and came across a giant statue that was possessed.

"Out of our way!" Fefnir yelled as he punched the statue causing it to crumble. "Go on ahead, Aluche. We'll wait right here."

"Thank you. Lilia, I'm coming!" Aluche said as she walked through the door.

A few minutes later

The group heard the door open as they saw a silver haired in priestess clothing, but with a short skirt, next to Aluche.

"It's nice to meet all of you, my name is Liliana, but you can call me Lilia if you want." Liliana said as she introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Liliana, but let's head to the hotel and talk more there, your other friend, Ruenheid is waiting there." Ace said.

"Alright." Liliana said as the group headed back to the hotel.

The group entered the hotel and saw Camilla, Ruenheid, and a young girl in candy themed clothing, waiting for them.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Rue." Liliana said as she bowed.

"Dammit, you have no idea…!" Ruenheid said.

"I suppose that's mission accomplished. For now, at least." Camilla said.

"Who are they?" Liliana asked as Aluche and Ruenheid explained the situation. "Wow… You've all done so much to help me...I'm truly in your debt."

"It's no problem at all, we couldn't leave one of Aluche's childhood friends hanging." Aya said.

"Listen up! We need to make some hard choices about what our plan of action is going forward." Camilla said.

"Right, you said something about a Moon Queen, correct? Who is she?" Ace asked.

"Her name is Malvasia, I guess you could say she's similar to the Nightlord. A very powerful demon, and so far the only way to stop her is if the bride of time sacrificed herself." Camilla said.

"Well we're gonna defeat the Moon Queen and save Lilia!" Aluche said

"Al, I… I think I should fulfill my role as the Bride of Time." Liliana said.

"Lilia?!" Aluche and Ruenheid said in shock at the same time.

"The Moon Queen is unfathomably strong. Stronger than any of us can even imagine. We have a sure fire way of saving the world. We'd be fools not to take it." Liliana said.

"What about Aluche and Ruenheid? How do you think they would feel if you sacrificed yourself? The Moon Queen may be strong, but she's not invincible. We faced much worse than her over the course of our adventures thanks to our comrades. So we'll find another way to defeat the Moon Queen, okay?" Ace said as he put a hand on Liliana's shoulder.

"Ace is right, there may be a way to stop the Moon Queen, and I know a place where we may find the answers we seek. I'll give the details tomorrow, for now get some rest." Camilla said as the group went to their rooms for the night.

The Next Day

"East of here is an underground lab which used to be run by the Curia. It's disguised as a mine. I heard that the Moon Queen was once held captive there." Camilla said.

"Wh-What?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Aluche said.

"There might still be information about the Moon Queen there." Camilla said.

"Then that's where we'll start our search. We'll probably find our answers there." Spade said.

"Just be careful. That place has been a nest for fiends ever since it closed down. Prepare yourself for a fight." Camilla said.

"A nest for fiends… Captain Muveil might show up…" Aluche said.

"Don't worry, we'll help try to save her if we run into her there." Ace reassured.

"Thank you." Aluche said as Camilla had a sad look.

"Dr. Camilla?" Lin asked.

"Mulveil was my first test subject, and there is a chance you might save her if you drain the blue blood from her body, Aluche. I'm counting on you to save her." Camilla said.

"Alright." Aluche said

"Shall we head off?" Ace asked as the group nodded and headed out to the mines.

As the group neared the mines, the same scream from the other day was heard once again as the fiends ran away while large blue butterflies appeared as they flew around the group.

"Just what the hell is up with that roar?! Is that the Moon Queen or something?" Aluche asked as she had her hands on her hips.

"I don't think so, because that sounds a lot like Arnice for some reason." X said.

"He's right. Just what the hell happened to Arnice since we last met her?" Zero asked before the group continued on.

"Heehee, so you found who you were looking for?" A familiar cheerful voice said as the group looked up to see Christophorus standing on a wood beam.

"Hey, Christophorus! We sure did." Aluche said as Christophorus teleported in front of them.

"So what brings you all here?" Christophorus asked.

"We came here to look for clues about the Moon Queen's whereabouts." Lin said.

"The Moon Queen… Stop whatever it is you think you're doing. She's dangerous." Christophorus said.

"Maybe so, but we have faced much worse over our adventures with Hope and the others." X said.

"Perhaps you're right, run through this endless night, and when the time comes to face the Moon Queen, the Goddess of the Moon shall awaken . Until we meet again." Christophorus said before she disappeared as the group moved on.

The group eventually made it to the secret lab where they saw Muveil absorbing energy around her.

"I've been waiting for you." Muveil said.

"Captain…!" Aluche said.

"This is where your journey ends, for all of you." Muveil said.

"I get the feeling there's something further ahead that you don't want us to see." Aya said.

"Gee, I wonder." Muveil said.

"Please come to your senses, Captain! Did you forget about all the memories we shared at the academy?! What about our time in the squad?!" Aluche pleaded.

"The academy… The squad…" Muveil muttered before she kneeled to the ground in pain before standing back up. "Am...I forgetting something, important…?" She asked herself before she attacked the group as Rutee rushed in and blocked it. "No. Those memories mean NOTHING to me! Let yourself go… Accept the blue blood…"

"Aluche, this may be our only chance to save her. We'll weaken her a bit and you can go in and drain the blue blood from her." Ace said.

"Alright, let's do this! It's time I fulfilled my promise!" Aluche said as she pointed her sword at Muveil.

(CSOTN-Blood Relations)

"Dragon Slayer!" Ryu yelled as he slashed upward, causing a pillar of fire to erupt underneath Muveil.

"Aluche! Let's go!" Ace said.

"Right!" Aluche said as Ace rushed in dealt Hassou Tobi, and Aluche rushed in and launched her upward then back down as Muveil's sword shattered as Aluche grabbed her.

"...I was afraid of you. I was afraid that you'd surpass me. And now you're stronger than I ever was. I think...deep down...I wanted that. Goodbye, my friend. And thank you…" Muveil said before she collapsed.

"Like hell I'm letting you die today!" Aluche said as she bit Muveil and drained the blue blood from her.

"Did it work?" Simon asked.

"I think so, let's bring her back to the hotel so she can rest." Aluche said as the group headed back to the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

A Familiar Ally

The group was in the lobby along with Muveil as the group looked at her.

"Everyone, I am sorry if I caused you any trouble, I know you don't trust me right now, but I promise that I will earn it back in battle." Muveil said.

"It's no problem at all, we're just glad that you're free from the blue blood." Kohaku said.

"Yeah, having you around is a real boost to our fire power!" Ruenheid added.

"I'll never forgive the bastards that made me this way. I'm looking forward to fighting together again, Al." Muveil said.

"Me too…" Aluche said.

"And I look forward to working together with all of you as well." Muveil said to the group.

"Of course, we're glad to have you along with us." Ace said. "Alright, let's get some shuteye and resume our search tomorrow, so far the blue moon's new moon phase is in reverse, which gives us more time."

The group resumed their search at the same spot where they fought Muveil and continued on through the mines, as they went through a tunnel, a loud bang was heard as the group turned to see a gigantic hedgehog-like fiend with spiked wheels over its mouth as it began to spin dash towards them.

"Everyone, fall back! It's too narrow in here to fight this thing!" Lin said as she fired a few bullets at it before she ran and catched up with the others.

The group eventually made it as they saw a rope with a hook attached.

"Hold on!" Muveil said as she grabbed Aluche and ziplined to the other side as the others flew over and teleported to the other side as the fiend fell into the large room below.

"Now we can fight it without any difficulty, bring it on!" Hisui yelled as he casted Air Thrust on it.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Aluche said as she did a spin slash on it as it started to do walk towards the ledge and prepared to jump on it before Fefnir grabbed its tail.

"You're not going anywhere but…" Fefnir started before he launched the fiend into the air and pointed Jormungandr at it as it started gathering energy. "But hell! X-Burner!" He yelled as he fired a huge laser beam, completely incinerating the fiend.

"Nicely done, brother." Leviathan said as she and the other guardians approached.

"It was nothing." Fefnir said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Look! It looks like there are more rooms over there." Marta said as she pointed to a large wooden door.

"Let's go see what's behind them." Ace said as the group went through the door to find another lab there, completely thrashed. "Seems like someone didn't want any information to be found, but let's see what we can dig up." He said as the group looked around as Aluche came across a book.

"Let's see… the tenth test report on half-demon experiments… The blue blood… Difficulty to adapt… The Moon Queen… Captured…" Aluche muttered before she widened her eyes and turned to the group. "Guys, I may have found something." She said as the group walked over.

"What is it?" Aya asked.

"You better take a look at this." Aluche said as she handed the journal to Ace as he looked through it.

"Good find, Aluche. Camilla was right on point, let's take these other journals with us and see what we can dig up." Ace said as each of the others grabbed a journal and headed back to the hotel.

A few minutes later.

"Seems like most of the information you brought back are encrypted, so we have to decrypt them first. Though it may be awhile before we'll have any new information. Mari could you assist me?" Camilla said.

"Of course. And all of you take it easy for a bit until we're done." Mari said as she walked to the lab with Camilla.

The next day

"We've finished decrypting the codes, go get everyone else, Ace." Mari said as Ace and Luna headed up stairs and came back down with the others.

"Have you two found anything out?" Jade asked.

"We managed to discover two pieces of information. First, the Moon Queen currently operates out a place called the Moon Palace. Second, we'll need a ghost ship to get there." Camilla said. "Unfortunately there wasn't any information on its location, but may be somewhere in the city of Elurm. I've lowered the drawbridge but be careful, once you step in, you'll be in unknown territory. There is also the Red Altar that is used for the ritual, so keep an eye out for it." She said.

"Alright, we'll be back." Ace said as the group headed out to the city. As they explored the city they came across the red altar.

"That's the Red Altar the Doctor mentioned!" Aluche said.

"Heeheeheeheee… Heeheehee…" A familiar voice laughed as the group turned to see Christophorus once more.

"I'm so very sorry, but this altar is fake." Christophorus said.

"What?!" X asked in shock.

"I leaked false information to get you all here. I've set up a barrier around this area so we can have a private conversation." Christophorus said.

"What are you plotting?" Leon asked.

"You all are looking for information that'll help you find the Moon Queen, right? I'll give you a hand, it'll be like old times for you and Zero, X." Christophorus said.

"For real?!" Aluche asked.

"You've all heard about the Ghost Ship, no? I'll teach you how to summon it! To do that, you'll need the Memory Mirror. Unfortunately, it was broken into five fragments and scattered throughout the land. One fragment is in the forest, on a stone where the dead sleep. One fragment is at the academy, on a platform where prayers are offered. One fragment is in a big hole, on a table where life hangs in the balance. The remaining two fragments are in this city. One fragment is on a statue honoring courage. The final fragment is on a big bridge overlooking the lake. Once you've gathered the fragments and hold them up to the great reflection of water, the Ghost Ship will appear."

"That won't be too hard, the first three fragments are in places we've already been to. We'll split into small groups and look for the fragments then meet up back here." Ace said.

"That is correct, once you all collect the fragments and bring them back here. I'll put the Memory Mirror back together for you." Christophorus said.

"Got it. We'll be back as soon as we can." Ace said before turning to Stoj. "Stoj?"

"You've got it, big brother!" Stoj said as she teleported three small groups to the forest, academy, and mines as the rest decided to explore the city to search for the remaining two.

A few hours later, the group met back up as Ace, Azura, Luke, Spade, and Reflet each held out a Memory fragment.

"Everyone, hand them to me." Christophorus said as each of them handed a piece to her. "So, have any of you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Luke asked.

"All the different memory fragments you collected… The rage. The sorrow. The hope. The despair. The determination. These were all the memories of a single demon." Christophorus said.

"...What?" Aluche asked as the loud roar was heard once more, only this time it sounded like it was close as Christophorus stepped back a bit and held her mask.

"It's that roar again! It sounds close!" Aluche said.

"This couldn't be…!" Christophorus said before she walked away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Aluche demanded.

"That roar was coming from the church. Christophorus must've went there. Let's go." Ace said as the group went after Christophorus.

The group eventually made it to the church plaza as they saw Christophorus standing in front of it.

"Christophorus!" Aluche called out.

"I knew it. It's Her… She's...coming…" Christophorus said as she backed away and multiple butterflies from the past two times appeared and swarmed around her, knocking her mask off. "My, how embarrassing! I-I'll be taking my leave! You all would be wise to do the same, especially you X and Zero." She said before running off as the butterflies formed together into a figure that was familiar to the two Maverick Hunters.

She had long white hair, goggles on top of her head, heterochromic red and blue eyes, and a blue jacket.

"You… I can feel my blood flowing within you." The girl said to Aluche.

"No way...Is that…?" X trailed off.

"Arnice?!" Zero asked in shock as he and X saw a former ally in front of them.

"Who are…you? Who am I? I don't understand." Arnice asked before clenching her left hand. "But… I will be taking my blood back." She said as a demonic sword formed in her left hand as she pointed it upward as it gathered energy. "I'll tear all of you into pieces!" She yelled, slamming the sword into the ground as it snaked towards the group before they dodged as Aluche jumped towards Arnice as they clashed swords. "This is the end." Arnice said as she jumped back and pointed her sword at the group.

"Arnice, snap out of it! Don't you recognize us?!" X yelled as he fired a few charge shots at her as she deflected them.

"It's no good, X. It's just like what happened with Muveil, but her power level is completely off the charts. Just what the hell happened to her since we last met?" Zero said as he and Arnice clashed blades.

"I don't know, but try to knock her out and see if draining the blue blood will help her." Ace said as he casted Holy Lance at Arnice.

"Meteor Crash!" Ryu yelled as he went into dragon form and flew into the air then crashed his fist into the ground as multiple small meteors followed behind them as they hit Arnice.

"No… No… Ugh… Who am...I…?" Arnice asked herself as she looked at her hands before holding her head in pain as the butterflies gathered around her once more, causing her to disappear.

"Arnice, wait!" X called out.

"That was certainly a close call. You all must have the Devil's own luck." Christophorus said as she approached the group with her mask on. "That woman you just met...was Arnice. She is the new Nightlord."

"Arnice…?! You've gotta be joking! That was her?!" Aluche said in shock.

"It's true, though her appearance changed a bit, that was definitely Arnice." X said.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe all of that happened to her. But what made her this way?" Zero asked.

"The Moon Queen got to her." Christophorus said.

"What?!" X and Zero said in shock.

"Please, Spirit Force. I beg of you. Stop the Nightlord." Christophorus pleaded.

"Do you know of way that will help her by any chance?" Ace asked.

"I've heard rumor that the woman she loved was in this city at some point. Can you find anything about where she might have gone? Any sign that she was here? I'd...appreciate it if you all could help me look around. If she sees some proof that her lover is still out there, she'll regain her sanity… She has to." Christophorus said.

"Of course. We'll do everything in our power to help our ally right, Ace?" X asked.

"Of course. We'll go and take a look around, okay, Christophorus?" Ace asked.

"Thank you… Oh, and take this. This is the Memory Mirror, you'll be able to summon the Ghost Ship with this now." Christophorus said as she handed the Memory Mirror to Aluche. "Don't give up, everyone. You aren't the only ones who want to see the Moon Queen defeated once and for all." She said.

"Don't worry, we'll end this once and for all." Ace said as the group headed back to the hotel for the night.

"Ace...I promise you that I will regain my power when the time comes so I can help you and everyone else more." Luna thought before she fell asleep next to her partner.


	7. Chapter 7

Saving Arnice

The next day, the group was in the lobby as Aluche held out the Memory Mirror. "Now that we have the Memory Mirror, we can summon the Ghost Ship to reach the Moon Palace." The small girl known as Eleanor said.

"Right, but in order to do that, we need to do it somewhere that has a huge reflective water surface, like a lake." Ace said.

"Right on point, Ace. It's the lake in Eurulm. That's where we'll summon the Ghost Ship." Liliana said.

"Whoa whoa, wait a sec. How did you all figure out where to go so quickly?" Aluche asked.

"It was...kinda obvious, you know?" Rutee said as she and the others sweatdropped.

"Oh, my bad. A-Anyway, let's go to Eurulm and try holding the Memory Mirror above the lake!" Aluche said.

"It's almost time for the final battle, everyone. Let's do this and come home victorious!" Ace said.

"Right!" The group said.

"Aluche, Ruenheid, Liliana, Camilla, Muveil, Veruschka, and Eleanor. When the Moon Queen is defeated, would all like to join Spirit Force along with Arnice when she is saved?" Ace asked.

"I'll shall join, I would like to expand my research and learn about the Multiverse." Camilla said as she pushed up her monocle.

"I'll come too! This'll give me a chance to sell my famous hot chocolate across the Multiverse! So count me in!" Eleanor said happily.

"I shall come as well, this would be a great opportunity not to miss." Muveil said.

"Count me in as well, if there are other universes out there, then it would be interesting to learn about the Knights of the many worlds." Ruenheid said.

"If Ruenheid is going, I shall go to." Veruschka added.

"I will come to, I believe all of you will be able to stop the Moon Queen without me being sacrificed, so I will join as well." Liliana said.

"Rue and Lilia are in, so count me in as well after we kick the Moon Queen's ass!" Aluche said.

"I'm glad you all agree with Ace, now let's head to Eurulm, and summon the Ghost ship to the Moon Palace, Arnice may be there, so we have to save her no matter what!" X said.

"Right. Let's go!" Ace said as everyone headed to Eurulm.

Everyone stood in the square as Aluche held up the Memory Mirror and it began to shine brightly as a creepy looking ship appeared.

"That must be the Ghost Ship. All aboard!" Ace called out as everyone boarded the Ghost Ship to the Moon Palace.

A few minutes later

As the group sailed across the sea, they spotted a snow filled landscape with a large mansion in the center.

"This must be it. The Moon Palace." Spade said.

"Let's go, everyone. It's time to put an end to this!" Aluche said as the group nodded.

As the group entered the Moon Palace, they were surprised to see a portrait of a woman that looked exactly like Aluche.

"She looks just like you, Aluche. Does she look familiar to you?" Mari asked.

"I don't know. But there is one thing I'm curious about. Just who is the Moon Queen exactly?" Aluche asked.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. Come on, let's keep going." Ace said as the group continued on before they heard a familiar voice.

"Heehee, I see you all made it here in one piece." Christophorus's voice said as the group turned to see her right behind them.

"Geez, you really need to stop popping out of thin air like that." Saki said.

"It's one of my most prized talents!" Christophorus said.

"So the Moon Queen is here somewhere, correct?" Camilla asked.

"As far as I know! But don't let your guard down. She is tremendously sly. Let me also give you all one more piece of advice. I can sense Her presence nearby." Christophorus said.

"Arnice is here?" Camilla asked in surprise.

"Seriously?" Aluche asked.

"You might have to fight against Her. If it comes to that… Please, do what must be done." Christophorus said. "Should the chance arise, drink her blood and then have her drink yours. Arnice's blood will bring her to her senses. I'm sure of it." She said to Aluche.

"...Okay, we got this!" Aluche said.

"Run, my friends. Run through this endless night. And sing out the song of your life." Christophorus said before she disappeared and the group continued on.

The group entered the next room as they saw Arnice standing there with her back turned to them.

"Arnice!" X called out as she turned to them.

"You...are… Ar...nice? I don't know… I don't…! Give me back...my blood… My important…!" Arnice said as she held up a clenched fist before summoning her sword.

"Alright, Aluche. This may be our only chance to save her, we'll try to weaken her, and when that happens, that's your chance to drain the blue blood from her." Zero said.

"Right!" Aluche said.

"Uaahhhhh!" Arnice screamed as she charged at the group.

"Howl O raging wind and cleave my enemies with your blade...Turbulence!" Jade chanted as a ring of air appeared under Arnice before it spouted out like a pillar, dealing damage.

Saki and Saaya rushed in as they dealt a 10 hit combo, dealing more damage as Aya and Kagura rushed in this time as they dealt a 30 hit combo with their katanas, dealing more damage to Arnice.

As Arnice was about to disappear, Aluche held out a ring as Arnice looked it with a surprised look.

"That's… That ring… It's my treasure..." Arnice said as she stood up. "...To my beloved…"

"I'll be taking your blue blood! And I'll also be returning yours! I'm gonna make you remember everything!" Aluche said as Arnice walked over and put her hand over the ring as an orb of light appeared before disappearing as the two half-demons drained each other's blue blood before stopping as the two looked at the group.

"Thank you, everyone. It feels like I've woken up from an awful nightmare or something. And X, Zero, it's good to see you both again." Arnice said as she looked at the Maverick Hunters.

"Glad to see you're okay too." X said.

"...Nightlord." Christophorus said as she walked up to Aluche and Arnice.

"Chris!" Arnice said.

"You've...finally come back to us." Christophorus said happily.

"I'm so sorry… I can't even begin to imagine how hard it's been for you." Arnice said.

"No, you can't… I've followed you quite the distance, you know?" Christophorus said.

"Geez… Hey, so… Could you fill me in on what happened while I was out of my mind?" Arnice asked as the group explained the situation. "Dammit… The Moon Queen is still trying to destroy the world? You all aren't the only ones who want to put her down for good. Let me fight with you all." She said.

"Of course, it'll be like when we faced off against Dragon and Ultron Sigma." X said.

"Yeah! Having you with us, will be a huge deal!" Aluche said.

"Alright, the Throne Room is just ahead. Let's go everyone." Ace said as the group headed to the throne room for the final battle, or so they thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Vallderossa, and The Final Battle

As the group entered the throne room, they were surprised to see Vallderossa instead of the Moon Queen waiting for them.

"Hmph, the Moon Queen's favorite playthings… I was getting tired of waiting." Vallderossa said.

"Where's the Moon Queen? Because it's obvious she isn't here." Ace said.

"You are correct. But can you feel the air here that is filled with pain and conflict? My single objective is to make you all suffer in ways you never knew possible. Heeheehee… Let me hear your beautiful voices! Let me listen to your wonderful songs of suffering!" Vallderossa said as her body became that of a huge spider.

(Tales of Graces-Mad Dance)

"Blazing Tempest!" Ryu and Ace yelled as they executed the arte, dealing damage to Vallderossa.

"Take this!" Arnice yelled as she extended her blood sword as it slashed at the fiend from multiple directions.

"Cross Mirage!" Lin yelled as she fired two bullets of light that formed a cross.

"Nova Strike!" X yelled as he did a mid-air dash towards Vallderossa as energy was formed over him.

"Genmetsu Zero!" Zero yelled as he launched a huge blade beam from his saber.

"Breaking my limit!" Ace said as he activated his Mystic Arte. "This is the end. Pierce the Skies!" He said as he gathered energy in his right arm and clawed at Vallderossa three times before jumping into the air. "Radiant Light strike forth. Divine Conqueror!" Ace yelled as he came crashing down as his sword was covered in a large amount of energy, engulfing Vallderossa as she reverted to her normal form.

(Music End)

"It seems...my time is up. If only there were more humans like you… Then maybe even Lady Malvasia might have… She's suffered for so long that she'll no longer listen to reason… You'll find her at the Eclipse Palace… Please… Set her free." Vallderossa said before passing on.

"Vallderossa…" Aluche muttered.

"So where's the Eclipse Palace?" Stoj asked.

"It's in the lake. The Curia just got in touch. They said that the lake is expelling a huge amount of Night energy. That's most likely where the Moon Queen is. This may be it." Camilla said.

"Alright, let's head back to the Ghost Ship and prepare as we head to the Eclipse Palace, this is it, everyone." Ace said as the group returned to the ship.

A few minutes later

The group arrived back at the lake in Eurulm as it began glowing before they found themselves standing before a huge castle.

"So this is the Eclipse Palace… What a creepy place." Aluche said.

"Betcha the Moon Queen is waiting at the top." Ruenheid said.

"Most likely, let's be on our guard." Muveil added.

"If we defeat her here, then it'll all be over." Veruschka said.

"Let's all do our best and go home, together!" Liliana said.

"Alright, Ace, Spade, why don't you two take the lead?" Aluche asked.

"Ok everyone, to the top and the final battle!" Ace said as the group made their way to the top and saw a female figure sitting on a chair leaning her head on a clenched fist.

"You all finally made it. Hm, it would appear as though we don't have much time left." Malvasia the Moon Queen said before turning to Aluche. "My beloved bride."

"Sorry, but we're gonna stop you no matter what. There's no way we'll let you take Lilliana!" Ruenheid said as she, Veruschka, and Muveil readied their weapons.

"...Is that so? Then tell me. What is your plan?" Malvasia asked.

"To save the world…" Aluche said as she and Arnice summoned their blood swords.

"And save Lilliana!" Simon said as he and the rest of the group readied their weapons.

"We will defeat you! Malvasia the Moon Queen… Prepare yourself!" Ace said as he pulled out Yato.

"Half-Demons, Humans, and Nephilim. There's nothing quite beautiful as the burning souls of comrades, siblings, friends, and lovers who will never be together. I too have felt that pain once before… The pain of death… And then, I got...stronger. But it looks like the end is nigh." Malvasia said as she summoned four weapons before grabbing the sword. "Now die."

(Tales of Graces f-Worthy Guardian)

"Rising Phoenix!" Ace, Kohaku, and Stahn yelled as they executed the arte, dealing damage.

"Indignation!" Philia yelled as she and Nina casted the arte, dealing more damage.

Aluche went in for the kill before Malvasia's eyes glowed as she summoned her other three weapons at the group but they managed to dodge as they saw white wings around her body. "Your souls burn quite brilliantly. What a thrill!"

"Don't give up, everyone! Together we can win this!" Aluche said.

"Sonic Boom!" Harpuia yelled as he launched beam waves from his twin sabers.

"I won't let you get away!" Leviathan said as she launched her ice dragons at Malvasia.

"Eat this!" Fefnir yelled as he fired charged buster shots at Malvasia.

"Begone!" Phantom yelled as he threw his shuriken at her, as it scattered into four Kunai.

Aluche managed to stab Malvasia in the heart, but something was wrong. "Is that all any of you can muster?" She asked as one of her guardian arms healed her wound before all four of them merged into a gigantic suit of armor as it unleashed a huge wave of energy, knocking everyone but Aluche, Ace and Luna back. "It was fun, but I'm afraid playtime...is over!" She yelled as the suit of armor started to swing its sword onto Aluche.

"Aluche!" Ace yelled as he ran in front of her, ready to block.

"Ace!" The group yelled.

"Ace, no!" Luna yelled as she jumped in front of Ace and began to glow brightly as his digivice glowed.

(Digimon-Brave Heart)

"Is this…?" Ace started.

"Lunamon, double warp digivolve to…." Luna started as she slowly changed into a female figure as white armor with purple ribbons, donned over her body as the helmet became the finishing touch as she opened her eyes, showing a bright red color as she put her hand out, summoning a dualscythe weapon as she spun it around before taking a fighting stance. "Dianamon!"

"What is this?" Aluche asked, surprised.

"Luna has finally gained her power back!" Ace said happily as Luna turned to him.

"That is correct, my partner. Now, Malvasia... As the Goddess of the Moon and of the Olympos XII, I will now release you from your suffering. Crescent Harken!" Luna yelled out as the Moon Queen was Bewitched by an illusion with the mysterious power of the moon, as she saw herself with multiple slash marks as she slowly crystallized.

"So this is the end. The strength of man is powerful indeed. I leave this world in your capable hands now." Malvasia said before she shattered and floated into the sky.

A few hours later

Ace was talking with Dianamon as the group waited inside the ship.

"So, what are you gonna do now, Luna?" Ace asked.

"Hmm. I think I shall continue journeying with you, since the Titans have awoken, this fight is yours just as much it is that of the Olympos XII." Luna said.

"Alright, I'm glad you will still be able to journey with us. Now we'll be heading to the Nephilim Village in the Sky Universe, and where Ragnarok awaits as well. It's time I settled things with Devil Ace." Ace said.

"Right, let us go then." Luna said as the two entered the ship as it took off into the Sky Universe.

To be continued in: Spirit Force Revelations: Village of the Nephilim and Ragnarok


End file.
